Bittersweet
by Sophie Malfoy
Summary: Oneshot. 1995/96. "Primeiro, ficou séria, e logo depois um sorrisinho torto se formou nos seus lábios. Ela parecia nem se importar. Virou costas e começou a andar para longe, os seus cabelos loiros voando e brilhando no caminho com a luz do sol, esquecendo aqueles pobres corações partidos. A doce, inocente Luna." Para H. W. Jon.


**Bittersweet **

**Advertências: **Rated K+, linguagem.

**Shipper: **Lee Jordan/Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley;

**Género: **Romance/Drama;

**Resumo: **Oneshot. 1995/96. "Primeiro, ficou séria, e logo depois um sorrisinho torto se formou nos seus lábios. Ela parecia nem se importar. Virou costas e começou a andar para longe, os seus cabelos loiros voando e brilhando no caminho com a luz do sol, esquecendo aqueles pobres corações partidos. A doce, inocente Luna." Para H. W. Jon.

* * *

><p><strong>Dezembro, 1995<strong>

O céu estava cinzento, mas o tempo estava surpreendentemente agradável para um dia de Dezembro. Lee e Luna estavam nas bancadas do campo de Quidditch, sem ninguém à volta. Ambos gostavam de ir para lá por vezes, pois era um sítio silencioso, onde podiam estar à vontade. Fazia já dois minutos que Lee beijava avidamente a loira e se inclinava cada vez mais para cima dela. As mãos pequenas e aparentemente delicadas da menina rapidamente desfizeram a gravata do setimanista que ostentava as cores dos Gryffindor. Ela tentou começar a desapertar os botões da camisa branca dele. Com dois já abertos, Lee parou de a beijar.

- Luna, aqui não. – Ele disse, agarrando a camisa. Ela gentilmente o empurrou de cima dela, e os dois se sentaram direitos nas bancadas enquanto ele voltava a arranjar a gravata. – Estou tão contente que o Harry tenha começado essa Armada de Dumbledore. Ou então eu não teria conhecido você. – Lee colocou um braço à volta dela e deu um beijo singelo na sua bochecha pálida.

- É mesmo. – Ela retorquiu simplesmente, mordendo o lábio. – Lee, eu tenho de ir. Tenho aula a seguir.

- Ainda falta um pouco para a sua aula. – Ele falou, com uma expressão um pouco desconfiada.

- Vou ter de ir ao dormitório primeiro. Mas eu te vejo depois. – Luna rapidamente se levantou e sem nem mais um beijo, começou a andar para fora do campo a passos largos, claramente insatisfeita. Porque Lee nunca podia ser mais divertido?

* * *

><p>Era a última reunião da Armada de Dumbledore antes de todos voltarem a suas casas para as férias de Natal, e estavam agora praticando o <em>Expelliarmus<em>. Luna estava ao lado de Ginny, que falava sem olhar para ela.

- O Lee está sempre a olhar para aqui.

- É, eu reparei. – A loira retorquiu. – Não precisa dar muita atenção.

Ginny desconfiou um pouco do tom de voz da outra.

- Eu pensei que vocês estavam a se dar bem. – A ruiva disse em tom de pergunta.

- Nunca nos demos mal. Apenas… acho que não vai resultar, Ginny. Eu não estou bem assim.

- Ah amiga, se não está feliz não vale a pena.

Luna apenas sorriu, continuando a agitar a varinha na sua mão, mas não obtendo nenhum resultado. Poucos minutos depois, Ron se aproximou. Empunhando a sua varinha também, olhou para a loira.

- É só torcer um pouco mais o pulso. Assim. – Disse, fazendo o movimento. – _Expelliarmus. _– Assim, desarmou Ernie Mcmillan que estava na sua frente. – Tenta agora.

Baixando a cabeça e com uma expressão um pouco tímida, Luna apontou a sua varinha para a frente, proferindo o feitiço, e finalmente desarmando uma menina dos Hufflepuff. Olhou de novo para o ruivo, e sorriu.

- Obrigada, Ron. – Agradeceu. Ele corou um pouco, o que ela achou adorável, e poucos segundos depois se afastou, não sem antes olhar uma vez mais para trás, encontrando os olhos dela que ainda o fitavam também.

* * *

><p><strong>Janeiro 1996<strong>

Era domingo, o último dia da primeira semana de aulas de Janeiro. A maior parte dos alunos estava agora acabando de jantar, incluindo Ron, Harry e Hermione que se levantavam da mesa dos Gryffindor. Ao saírem do Salão Principal e começando a fazer o caminho para a Sala Comum, o ruivo parou no caminho, quando notou alguém sentado fitando o jardim lá fora.

Harry e Hermione pararam também, reparando que o amigo não os seguia mais. Ambos se entreolharam e sorriram.

- Te vemos depois, então. – Harry disse, em um tom divertido. Ron apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Assim que os amigos desapareceram de vista, Ron deu um passo em frente.

- Luna. – Murmurou, alto o suficiente para que a garota olhasse para trás.

- Ron. – Proferiu o seu nome também. – Quer se sentar um pouco?

O garoto apenas assentiu de novo, avançando e se sentando ao lado dela. Luna tinha uma revista aberta em cima do colo, e olhava para baixo, parecendo ler, enquanto balançava as pernas para a frente e para trás. Ela tinha um ar tão angelical, tão doce. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, até que o ruivo decidiu finalmente dizer algo.

- Porque está descalça? – Perguntou, assim que reparou nos pés dela. – Está bastante frio.

- Ah, eu não me importo. Apenas não consegui encontrar meus sapatos. – Luna respondeu, recebendo um sorrisinho dele.

- Essa revista.. – Ele começou.

- _Quibbler._ – A garota retorquiu. – Meu pai é o editor, sabia?

- É mesmo? E sobre o que está a ler? – Perguntou, se inclinando mais para ela, numa tentativa de conseguir ver.

- Ah, diz que foi avistado um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado na Suécia. Eles não conseguem voar.

- Eu.. nunca ouvi falar. – Ron disse baixinho, olhando ela. A menina fechou a revista e o olhou de volta.

- Eu imaginei.

O mais lentamente possível Ron foi se aproximando da garota, para por fim juntar seus lábios com os dela. O beijo durou alguns minutos e, com a vontade crescendo, se tornou rapidamente selvagem. Luna gostou, bastante. Queria aquilo fazia um tempo.

* * *

><p>A primeira reunião depois das férias de Natal tinha agora acabado. Logo após sair da Sala dos Requerimentos, Luna se apercebeu de Lee no seu encalço.<p>

- Hey, quer ir para algum lugar? – O garoto perguntou.

- Na verdade Lee, precisamos de falar. – A loira respondeu, parando no meio de um corredor. A expressão dele se tornou preocupada e então voltou a falar.

- O que se passa?

- Desculpa, mas não vai dar mais. Precisamos terminar o que temos. – Ela disse, olhando para o chão. Ele ficou calado por alguns momentos antes de finalmente poder dizer algo de novo.

- Eu não entendo, Luna. Tem algo de errado, eu fiz algo de mal? Eu posso melhorar, qualquer coisa que seja, não precisamos simplesmente acabar com tudo.

- Não é você. Apenas não está resultando para mim. Desculpa. – Luna retorquiu. O garoto tentou voltar a falar, mas ela já tinha virado as costas. Assim, Lee se encostou na parede, olhando ela ir embora, tentando absorver o que tinha acontecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Maio, 1996<strong>

Luna estava sentada em uma das mesas da biblioteca com um livro aberto na sua frente já fazia quase mais de uma hora. Olhando em volta, estava tudo vazio e pensou que só ela deveria estar ali. Quando viu que era quase hora de almoço, fechou o livro que estava estudando para Transfiguração e se levantou para o ir colocar no sítio. Olhando para a frente, viu Neville andando na sua direção e decidiu o cumprimentar.

- Hey Neville.

Assim que ouviu e reparou em Luna, o Gryffindor deixou cair todos os cinco livros que trazia nos braços, corando imediatamente. A garota não demorou em se agachar, e o ajudar a apanhar as coisas do chão.

- Luna… é… me desculpe. – O garoto murmurou.

- Não tem porque me pedir desculpa. – Luna retorquiu. Ambos se voltaram a levantar. – Você é fofo.

- Ah… eu não… eu… - A última coisa para que conseguia olhar era para ela, que deu dois passos em frente. – Obrigado. – Sussurrou, quase inaudivelmente. Ela gargalhou, agora quase colada ao garoto.

Só alguns segundos depois ele se conseguiu recompor e olhar a menina na face. Ficaram se olhando por uns momentos, até que ela se inclinou e juntou seus lábios com os dele num selinho.

- Luna? – Outra voz se fez ouvir. Ron estava parado atrás da garota.

- Falo depois com você, Neville. – A loira falou casualmente, e suspirou, seguindo Ron para fora da biblioteca.

- O que foi aquilo, Luna? – Ron dizia, em um tom alto.

- Ron, for favor, não torne isso em algo maior do que não é.

- Você acabou de beijar outro garoto, é suposto eu ficar calmo e dizer que não tem problema?

Luna parou no caminho.

- Mas amor, não tem problema. – Ela se encostou ao ruivo. – Vá, a sério, não fica tão chateado. Foi só um beijinho de nada, sem significado algum. – Colocou a mão na nuca dele e tentou se aproximar para um beijo, o que ele não deixou acontecer.

- Ah, que merda Ron.

- Luna, não. Parece que não entende. Eu gosto de você, estou contigo! Isso me magoou e você não parece estar nem aí.

Ela suspirou e endireitou as costas. Ficou calada e a sua face mudou de expressão. Primeiro, ficou séria, e logo depois um sorrisinho torto se formou nos seus lábios. Ela parecia nem se importar. Virou costas e começou a andar para longe, os seus cabelos loiros voando e brilhando no caminho com a luz do sol, esquecendo aqueles pobres corações partidos. A doce, inocente Luna.


End file.
